


Elements and Sentiments

by consultingdetectivesherlockh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, i cant help it, i loved this idea, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingdetectivesherlockh/pseuds/consultingdetectivesherlockh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sends John a peculiar text message listing off four elements..and John doesn't know how to respond until the code is cracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements and Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintoKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintoKitsune/gifts).



Iodine Lutetium Vanadium Uranium. SH

Sorry, what? JW

Are there any particular elements of that message that you would like an explanation for? SH

Why would I want an explanation for any of those elements? JW

I don't believe you understand the message. SH

Is this some kind of a secret message I can't see or are you just making fun of me because you are bored? JW

Secret message. SH

Okay. Explain Lutetium to me. Didn't think you'd know anything about it. JW

What do you mean? SH

You asked me to choose. I did so. I am not as stupid as you think. Explain. JW

Lutetium is a pale silver element that resists corroding in dry air. It is a member of the lanthanide series, and regarded with the rare earths. It's atomic symbol is Lu and atomic number is 71. SH

Lu. Then Vanadium next please. JW

Vanadium is also silver, though 6.7 on the Mohs hardness scale, malleable and ductile. It's atomic symbol and number are as follows: V, 23. Do you know anything about elements? SH

I have no idea about the periodic table. But I know about secret messages. I Lu V U. JW

Very good. I was afraid I would have to explain the other two elements to you as well. SH

A bit cheesy, don't you think? Whoever you try to get around with this, might need more help than I needed. JW

I don't need to assist anyone else with understanding it. SH

So I am not another test object for one of your great social experiments? JW

No, you are not. SH

What is this then? JW

As it appears. A message in elements stating, "I love you". SH

Yes, yes, I got that much. Why? Is that your Sherlock Holmes way of telling me that you have feelings for me? JW

Of course it is. Simply saying it is dull and completely unoriginal. SH

Wow, I am...flattered? Never thought you had something like this in you. This is even...romantic. And sweet. JW

Clearly you don't know everything about me. I, as every other human on this planet, have an Achilles' heel. Mine happens to be you. You've drawn up affectionate sentiments in what I believed to be a cold heart. SH

It seems so. Surprising to me that you have a weak spot. Thought I was the only one depending on someone. Why have you never shown? JW

No stop it that was stupid. You have your own way, I suppose. JW

I talk to you often about subjects that I would otherwise delete. Though, you have been absent for 90% of these conversations. And I did make you tea. SH

You talked to me while I was away? Not sure to feel flattered about that. You could have waited until I come back, couldn't you? And you made me tea twice, in three years. At least tea I actually drank. What did you talk to me about? JW

Past experiences, my opinion on your tedious need to date, multiple ways to ruin Mycroft's day. Once, I told you about how Lestrade and my brother convinced me to get off my previous drug addictions. SH

I would be happy if, the next time you talk to me, you make sure I am physically able to listen. I want to know this kind of stuff. I always assumed you were not interested in talking to me about your past. JW

I will make an attempt to check for your presence next time I speak. I could also send text messages if that would assure you that I'm not talking without you around. SH

If you don't expect me to answer immediately. I am often at work, you know. But coming back to that secret message of yours...you mean it? JW

Sherlock? JW

I meant it. SH

I love you. SH

Sherlock....JW

Iodine Lutetium Vanadium Uranium Thorium Uranium. JW

May I add onto my previous message? SH

What? JW

Fluorine Oxygen Rhenium Vanadium Erbium. SH

That's not fair, you know the periodic table by heart. Stupid. JW


End file.
